


Kashmir

by SquirrelWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending?, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Dean Winchester, So much angst, hurt reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-06 21:37:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5431712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquirrelWinchester/pseuds/SquirrelWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garth asks Sam and Dean to help a hunter friend of his on a difficult hunt. Will they make it in time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First sight

**Author's Note:**

> This is a third person story written from the POV of the reader and Dean. All my stories are with a named female character but I decided to not give her a name in this one.

'I guess this is it' she thought. 'I guess it’s ok. I guess I’m ready.'  
She always knew that this day would come. She was prepared. This life didn’t leave many options on how it would end. Hunting monsters was not the safest job she could choose, but it was the family business and she even kind of liked it. It was all she knew; she has done it her whole life. At least she would go down fighting, guns blazing and knives swirling, just how she wanted it. So when the monsters started closing in on her, she felt no fear, only determination to take down as many of them as she could. She already used all her silver bullets shooting and killing three werewolves, but they kept coming from all sides. As soon as she would take one out, two other would emerge from their shelters and jump her. She managed to slit the throat of a small female that lounged herself at her and then stab another one that was coming at her from the left, but her silver knife stuck in his chest and now there were two other monsters coming at her, and she had no more weapons. She was cornered and all she could do was kick them as hard as she could when they got near, but she was slowly loosing the fight and she knew it. There was no point in prolonging the inevitable. Nobody was coming to save her, so she closed her eyes and leaned on the wall behind her, waiting for the final blow.  
'It’s ok' she thought. 'It will soon be over.'  
The monster smiled menacingly and clawed her on the right side of her body, leaving a bloody trail as it tore the skin from her breasts all the way down to her waist. She didn’t scream, just brazed herself for the pain and looked him straight in the eyes, a look of defiance and challenge in her sparkling brown eyes.  
“That’s all you’ve got?” she managed to squeeze between her teeth.  
“Oh, we have a fighter on our hands. You’ll be begging me to end you very soon, you bitch!” the monster hissed and raised his claws to finish the job.  
When she heard the shot coming from the other side of the barn she raised her eyes in surprise and they locked with a pair of green ones, the greenest she had ever seen. They were furious and kind at the same time, as they flicked from the monster to her and back. And then a large body collapsed on top of her and she couldn’t see or feel anything else anymore. The darkness pulled her in, and she smiled a little. 'I’m coming home…' 

Pain. Incredible pain was all she could feel. Death was supposed to be easy, effortless. Why was she in so much pain? Was this hell? Well maybe she deserved it. She tried her best, but many people got hurt, and even died despite her efforts. So maybe she deserved it. But something was wrong. Beside the pain, she felt something else. Warm arms around her shoulders. A feather light touch on her face. Her hair was being removed from her eyes; a ferocious voice was hissing “Faster Sammy. Drive faster.” She fought to open her eyelids, but they were heavy. Very heavy. She tried to talk, but the only sound that came out of her was a loud groan. And then the heaviness pulled her under again.

The next thing she heard were muffled voices. Somewhere in the distance there were people talking.  
“Lost too much blood… we are not sure if she will make it…”

And then later, it felt like hours later, again those same voices.  
“She is strong… a fighter… stable…’  
She tried to wake up again, to move her body, but it was like she was floating, she had no control over her limbs. And she was tired. Very tired. Before she slipped into unconsciousness again, she felt that light touch on her forehead and a low sigh left her lips.

********

Dean was sitting on the small chair in the sterile hospital room, his eyes never leaving the face of the woman lying in the bed beside him. Her features were relaxed now, the pain was gone and her breathing was becoming steady. The low beep of the machine attached to her heart signaled that it was beating strong.  
“She’ll make it Dean, don’t worry” his brother’s voice came from behind him and he put a hand on his shoulder as he sat beside him on the second chair. Dean met Sammy's eyes and nodded slowly.  
“Yeah, the doctors said that she was a fighter. Not many people would pull through after so much blood loss, but she did” Dean said, his voice tired.  
“Maybe you should get some sleep. I’ll sit with her” Sammy suggested and pointed towards the small sofa in the corner, but Dean shook his head.  
“No, it’s ok. You sleep. I’ll go get some coffee” and he rose sighing loudly and left the room.  
Sammy looked after him, knowing how stubborn his brother was, especially when he felt guilty about something, so he went to the small couch and lay down, closing his eyes. Dean returned shortly after, smiled at Sammy’s sleeping figure and sat down again, continuing his watch over the sleeping girl. Her hand twitched a little and he grabbed it, looking at her eyes expectantly, but when her eyelids remained closed, he slumped back in the chair, but did not release her hand. He stroked her hair back from her face again and looked at her long. She was beautiful. Big brown eyes, almond shaped and thick black eyelashes. The last time they were open, they looked at him with so much depth, that he had to swallow loudly trying hard to concentrate on the task ahead. She was fighting with three werewolves at once, five other bodies sprawled on the floor around her. As he was running towards her, she stuck her only knife in one of them and continued fighting the other two with her bare hands. He was impressed how calm and strong she looked. When that monster clawed her, she didn’t even flinch; she left no sound, just stared at him defiantly, taunting him. Dean shot the thing just as it wanted to kill her, and then the other monster and ran as fast as he could to pull her body from under them. She was already loosing consciousness as blood was streaming from her whole right side of the body. She only glanced once into his eyes before going under, and his heart thumped so loudly, he thought that it would jump out of his chest. He yelled for Sammy and they carried her to the backseat of the Impala where he held her all the way to the hospital.  
“We were supposed to be there before her Sammy” he was speaking agitated. “Why didn’t we leave earlier?”  
“Dean, we came as soon as Garth called us. She should have waited for us. Why didn’t she wait for us?” Sam hit the wheel in frustration and stepped on the gas pedal.  
They ran into the hospital, her bleeding body in Dean’s arms and yelled at the nurses to get a doctor. She was rushed into the ER and three hours later the doctor came out telling them that her condition is very critical and that she might not make it, and Dean’s heart stopped for a while from the sudden pain he felt in his chest. 'No, no, no, not her' he was repeating to himself, guilt and sorrow eating at him away. He called Garth as they put her in a room and Sam and he settled there, not wanting to leave her alone, whether she made it or not.  
“Garth, we were too late” he whispered into the phone and Garth gasped.  
“Is she… “ he couldn’t continue, but Dean cut him off. “No, she is alive. Barely. They still don’t know if she’ll make it.”  
“Thank God” Garth exhaled loudly. “She will make it. She is a fighter. I know she will. Can you guys stay with her until I come? I’m three days away but I’ll try to make it sooner.”  
“No Garth, you don’t have to come. Of course we’ll stick around” Dean said “Why didn’t you tell her to wait for us? Didn’t she know that we were coming to help?” his voice now accusatory.  
“Dean, I told her, but she is stubborn and too brave for her own good. She said she could handle it and was pissed at me for calling you. She is the craziest person I know and totally reckless, but I really care for her Dean” Garth whispered and Dean’s tone became kinder.  
“Ok, don’t worry Garth. We’ll stay here and then we’ll take her to the bunker and take care of her there. I’ll call you if anything happens.”  
“Yeah, good luck with that” Garth chuckled. “The last time I tried to help her with her stitches, she all but kicked me in the balls. She is not the kind that wants to be taken care of Dean, so please be patient with her.”  
“I’ll cuff her to the bed if I have to Garth. Don’t worry” Dean chuckled and hung up. He sat on the chair next to her and 24 hours later, he was still there, clutching her hand and scanning her face for any sign of consciousness.


	2. Green is my favorite color

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will happen when she wakes up?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still no smut in this one, but it will come, I promise. Anyway, English is not my first language, so i apologize if there are any mistakes. I hope you'll enjoy it!

Her eyes shot open and her gaze met those green eyes again that were intently staring at her. She blinked twice and tried to move her hand, but felt warm skin around it and squeezed her fingers a little. The green-eyed man jumped up and yelled “Sammy, she is awake” and then turned to her again, whispering slowly and soothingly:  
“Hi Y/A, it’s ok. I’m Dean and this is my brother Sam. You are in the hospital. You’ve been out of it for 24 hours, but you’ll be ok. You just lost a lot of blood and there will probably be a scar, but that’s it. You’ll be ok” he said and stroked her face gently, still holding her hand tightly.  
She tore her eyes away from his and looked around the room a little confused before returning her gaze to Dean’s face.   
“You saved me” she said, her voice gruff from the thirst and tried to lift herself up, but then collapsed back in the bed growling loudly from the pain that hit her.  
“No, no, don’t move” Sam spoke from the other side of her bed and gently pushed her down on the mattress again.  
Dean released her hand and ran out to find a nurse. He came back with a nurse and a doctor and they surrounded her and started asking questions, measuring her temperature, her blood pressure, checking her wound and her stitches and she just lay there calmly answering all questions and letting them do their job. But her eyes were on Dean the whole time. He stood in the corner of the room with his arms crossed over his chest and listened intently to what the doctor asked and her answers.   
“So how did this happen?” the doctor inquired and she lied smoothly.   
“A bear attacked me in the woods. I was in my parents’ cabin, and it came out of nowhere. I managed somehow to escape and then these boys found me and were kind enough to bring me to the hospital.”  
“You are a very lucky and a very brave young woman” the doctor replied, looking at her and smiling a little, and Dean felt a pang of jealousy, so he strolled to his side and cleared his throat.  
“When can we take her home?” he asked and her eyes shot to his surprised.  
“I thought you didn’t know her” the doctor eyed Dean suspiciously.  
“Yes, but we spoke to her brother Garth and we are taking her to him, so that he can take care of her” Dean replied calmly, looking the doctor straight in his eyes, and the man flinched a little from the intensity of his gaze. He looked at Y/A as if waiting for confirmation and she slowly nodded.  
“Yeah, Garth. He can take care of me” she said weakly and closed her eyes, not sure why she didn’t like this idea. She wanted green-eyes to look after her.   
“Well, you’ll have to stay for another 24 hours for observation, and then you can go home” the doctor said and gave instruction to the nurse to give her something for the pain and some food and left, looking at her one more time longingly before he closed the door behind him and the nurse. As soon as they were gone, she looked at Dean:  
“No way am I going to Garth’s, no matter what you or him say. I’ll go home. I can take care of myself just fine. Where is my car?” she glanced at Sam as she spoke and then her eyes rested on Dean once more.  
He chuckled lowly “Yes, Garth said you were feisty. Your car is here, Sam got it yesterday. And actually, you are coming with us, to our bunker. Sammy and I will help you until you get back on your feet. The doctor said that it will take at least a month before you can go back to normal, and we are not taking no for an answer. Consider it as a punishment for not waiting on us before storming in that warehouse alone and taking on eight mature werewolves alone. And by the way, why didn’t you wait for us?” Deans’ voice was now rougher and Sam cleared his throat  
“Not now Dean” he said and shook his head at his brother.  
“A month? Hell no. I am not staying put for a whole month. And what makes you think that I will come with you anyway? I’m fine… uuugh!!!” she yelped as she tried to swing her legs from the bed and failed miserably. Sam was there to catch her before she fell on the floor and to put her back in bed. Dean’s agitation turned into concern the moment he saw her hurting and he grabbed her hand again and tried to sooth her pain away.  
“Shhh, shhh, calm down Y/A. You are far from ok. Please let us take care of you, at least for a while. Will you, please?” He pleaded her with his eyes and her anger dissolved at his words and she gave in with a loud sigh.  
“Ok, but just until I can leave the bed on my own. After that I’m gone, and you will not try to stop me. Promise me.”   
She looked at Dean and then at Sam and they both harrumphed at the same time and nodded. She smiled at the sound and relaxed again in the pillows.  
“Thank you for saving me” she whispered and looked at the hand Dean was still holding, giving him a light squeeze.  
“You are welcome Y/A” Dean smiled. “I’m sorry we didn’t make it sooner. I should have driven faster and then you wouldn’t be here in the first place, hurt and…”   
“Dean” she cut him off “Shut up. It was my fault. I should have listened to Garth and waited for you, but I was too upset that he called anybody before even asking me, and I wanted to show him and me that I can handle everything alone. Apparently I can’t, so it’s my fault. Anyway, I was ready to go, so I guess that would have been fine too” she said and flinched when Dean tore his hand away from hers and grabbed her face in both of his hands.  
“Why would you say something like that Y/A? What do you mean that would have been fine! Are you suicidal or something?” he all but yelled at her and she closed her eyes and just shook her head lightly.   
“No, no, I’m just tired. That’s all. And I know that it will eventually happen, so I don’t think about it too much. That’s all.” She hid her eyes from his as she said that and he released his grip, mumbled “ok, sorry” and sat back in the chair, shaking his head lightly, wandering why she was so willing to give up so easily.   
“Ok, enough for today” Sammy said “I’ll get some coffee and chat with Y/A and Dean, you can take the couch for a couple of hours. You haven’t slept in 36 hours. Some rest will do you good.”   
Dean started to complain, but Y/A grabbed his hand and tugged on it until he met her gaze.  
“Sam is right. Get some sleep. I’ll sleep probably too. And you will need your strength to deal with me tomorrow. I’m a handful, didn’t Garth warn you? You’ll be begging me to leave in three days, trust me” she smirked and winked at him and Dean laughed out loud:  
“In your dreams. Ok, I’ll be here if you need anything” he rose from the chair with a sigh and collapsed on the couch, squinting at her with one eye until he fell asleep from exhaustion.   
She smiled a little as she watched him relax, her eyes roaming over his muscular jaw, full lips and then down to his broad chest and strong arms that she could still remember holding her in the car and she felt a jolt of electricity going through her body at the thought. She didn’t like feeling weak and depending on anybody, but she was starting to like the idea of being taken care of by Dean more and more, the longer she watched him. Sam came back with some soup for her and a large cup of coffee for him and settled next to her, helping her eat and she relaxed even more. She liked the huge hunter and his warm brownish eyes and they chatted for a long time quietly about everything and nothing while Dean snored softly in the background. After a couple of hours she dozed off again and Sam relaxed in the chair, opened a book and started reading, enjoying the moments of peace and quiet in the otherwise very busy hospital. After a while his book fell in his lap and he fell asleep too.

In the morning Dean was the first one to awake. His eyes went straight to Y/A and when he saw that she was still sleeping, he slowly rose from the couch, stretched and woke Sammy up, mumbling that he’ll get some coffee and the doctor so that they can finally go home. Y/A woke up too and when the doctor came she even smiled a little at him, earning a low growl from Dean and blushing a little at his reaction. The doctor was openly flirting with her now and Dean shifted his weight from one foot to another, nervously following every small touch over her body as he examined her. When he was finally done he patted her shoulder and left his hand there and Dean jumped again and came to stand by his side next to her bed.   
“So, can we leave now?” he asked impatiently and Y/A looked up at him, wandering why he disliked the doctor so much.   
“Yes, you can leave” he said grudgingly and turned back to Y/A. “But if you need anything, you can call me at any time. Here is my card. And if you are ever here again, please call me” he said hopefully, and Y/A decided to test her theory, so she laid her hand over the doctor’s and thanked him warmly, watching Deans’ reaction from under her eye. He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists, and she smiled satisfied at herself, took her hand away and closed her eyes. 'Yes, he likes me' she thought and that made her smile even wider. Dean watched her reaction puzzled, and thinking that she was happy because of the attention from the doctor, he suddenly became very angry. Sam looked at him wandering what was going on, but then noticed how he looked at Y/A and it all clicked. Dean liked her, maybe even more than it was good for him. Sam smiled and stepped in, before the good doctor found himself in more trouble than he deserved.   
“Ok, thanks doc. We’ll take good care of her, don’t worry” he said and stood between Dean and the doctor, smiling at Y/A. The doctor nodded and left and Dean relaxed immediately.  
“Let’s get you ready and go home” he said and started to get some clothes out of her bag that they found in her car. “Eager very much?” Sammy teased and Dean swallowed loudly.  
“I just wanna get home as soon as possible, that’s all” he mumbled and both Sammy and Y/A laughed out loud.  
“Yeah, away from the good doc as far as possible” Sammy chuckled and Dean just glared at him angrily, looked at Y/A, who was grinning widely from the bed and stormed out of the room mumbling unintelligibly.   
“Don’t tease him” Y/A reprimanded him and Sammy just smiled wider.   
“Ok, I won’t. It’s just too easy with him” he said and went to find a nurse to help Y/A get dressed. When she was ready they both came in, and saw her arguing with the nurse about the wheelchair. Y/A was hardly able to stand on her own feet, but she refused vehemently to climb in the wheelchair, so Dean just swooped her up in his arms, smiled at the nurse who wasn’t very happy with that and carried her out, Sam tagging behind with her bag. Y/A smiled widely at him and laid her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of being overwhelmed by Dean Winchester. His heart sped up at her gesture and he clenched her even tighter to himself, inhaling her scent deeply.   
When they came to the car, he tossed Sammy the keys and slid in the back seat with her, adjusting her so that her head was on his chest and she was seated across his lap, her legs spread on the seat next to him.   
“Are you comfortable?” he whispered in her ear and his breath tingled her earlobe, igniting her whole body. She swallowed loudly before regaining control over her voice:  
“Yes, very actually. Are you?” she looked up at his eyes meeting his gaze and he smiled widely:  
“Yes, yes I am. Now relax, it won’t take long. We are only a couple of hours away. You can sleep now.” He stroked her hair away from her face as he said that, and she moaned contentedly, nodded and closed her eyes, her hand on his chest next to her face. Dean felt an incredible urge to lean down and kiss her, and almost did, but at the last moment he changed his mind and just lightly pressed his lips to her forehead, earning another low moan from her. He smiled and settled into the seat, not moving his eyes away from her face during the whole drive, even while talking quietly to Sammy.

When they arrived she was still asleep in his arms, so he slipped out of the backseat with her and carried her to a spare bedroom, laid her down on the bed, and fumbled with her pants a little, trying to undress her to make her more comfortable. She woke up at that and snickered.   
“Don’t you wanna wait until I’m conscious, or do you prefer your women without any resistance?”  
His face turned red and he stuttered: “No, no, I was just trying to make you comfortable…”   
She laughed out loudly cutting him off: “Just kidding Dean, relax. Here, let me help you” she said and lifted her hips to make it easier for him to pull her pants down, but couldn’t stifle a loud hiss as the pain hit her hard. He flinched and his hands flattered around her, not sure what to do, or where to touch her, so he settled for her face, his thumbs slowly stroking her cheeks, soothing her:  
“Shhh, it’s ok. Don’t move Y/A, please!” his voice pleading.   
She looked at him and relaxed. “It’s ok. I’m fine. Don’t worry Dean, really.” She put her hand over his and closed her eyes. “Thanks Dean, for everything. I hate this and I’m really sorry for the nuisance. But I am really grateful” she opened her eyes and looked straight into his, her gaze full of gratitude and warmth. He swallowed loudly, again overwhelmed by the desire to kiss her, and he slowly, very slowly leaned into her, his eyes never leaving hers, as if asking her for permission. The color of her eyes changed slightly, turning darker, her pupils dilated and she held her breath as his lips touched hers gently, only grazing over, his tongue licking them and she moaned loudly and opened her mouth, pulling him towards her, inviting him in. A low groan escaped his throat and he kissed her hungrily, his tongue charging in, taking control over her mouth, claiming her as his. They broke away panting, breathing heavily and he leaned his forehead to hers closing his eyes and inhaling deeply. She smiled a little and stroked his face.  
“That was nice” she said and he opened his eyes, smiling widely.   
“Yes, that was really nice Y/A. Thank you. And now, will you please just relax and let me take care of you? I hate seeing you in pain.”  
She smiled and nodded. “Ok. I’ll be good. I promise”   
“Good” he pulled away reluctantly and pulled at her pants again, taking them off slowly, gulping a little at the sight of her panties and her bare legs and covered her up with the sheets as soon as she was naked. She smiled again and he blushed, feeling his bulge getting harder, desire coursing through his body. He looked at her face as he pulled her shirt off, leaving her only in her bra and averted his gaze from her breasts, trying to concentrate on her wound.   
“It looks good” he mumbled. “Tomorrow we’ll have to change the bandages, but for now it’s ok” he said and pulled the sheets over her chest, finally relaxing. He turned his back and tried to readjust his growing erection, whispered “I’ll be back in fifteen” and fled out of the room. When he closed the door behind him he leaned on the wall and closed his eyes, thinking about the kiss and her naked body and growled at himself "Get a grip Dean! She is hurting for Christ sake!' and strolled off to the bathroom to take a cold shower and still his beating heart.

Y/N lay there feeling flustered and hot, missing his presence and his warmth like she has never missed anything before. All pain forgotten, she put her fingers to her lips and savored his taste on them. 'Dangerous Y/A, very dangerous' she thought, but her heart and body just wouldn’t listen. She wanted Dean Winchester. She wanted him badly.

Fifteen minutes later Dean came back with Sam and some soup and they helped her eat, gave her some medicine and sat with her for a while until the meds kicked in and her eyes started drooping again.   
“I haven’t slept so much since I was a baby” she joked and closed her eyes and Sam and Dean chuckled at the same time.   
“Sleep Y/A, I'll be here” Dean whispered and she smiled with her eyes closed and drifted off.  
Sam cleared the dishes, said “good night” to Dean and left, and Dean settled on the couch, watching her and wandering how quickly she crawled under his skin. And it wasn’t just the sexual attraction. He admired her bravery and strength, her independence and her “no bullshit” attitude, and on top of all, the kindness etched in her eyes and face, despite the rough life of a warrior. He felt warmness every time he felt her eyes on him, and when he kissed her, his whole body awakened craving for more. He drifted off to sleep imagining her lips on hers again, and how it would feel to have her arms around him, a small smile on his face.


	3. Forever isn't long enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We all deserve a little love, don't we? With some help of friends and family, anything is possible.

The next few days went by the same. Dean was the best nurse Y/N could have wished for: attentive, gentle, kind, always there to help. He and Sammy dressed her wounds, helped her eat, brought her drinks and watched movies with her, never leaving her alone. Sam was there for her too, but it was Dean that carried her to the bathroom, that helped her dress and undress, even washed her hair in an improvised washing salon as she was not allowed to take a shower. He slept in her room on the couch even after she told him that that wasn’t necessary. She enjoyed every minute of the closeness they shared, her heart jumping every time he gently touched her or caressed her face. 

They never kissed again after that first kiss they shared. Dean was too afraid that he would not be able to control himself once he felt her that close again, and Y/N sensed his wavering, not sure if he was just careful or just not interested anymore. She searched his face for answers, but he always seemed to avert his gaze when she tried to read what he was hiding. She felt incredibly close to him; he helped her even with intimate things like dressing or washing her hair, but he never made her feel uncomfortable. She could hear his heart beat quickening when she would touch him, or put her head on his shoulder while he was carrying her or while they watched TV curled up in her bed, but that was all. He made no attempt to kiss her again and that hurt a little. She was starting to get really frustrated and it was a good thing that Garth came to visit her after a week. She was happy to see her old friend and his happy nature lifted a little of the anxiety she felt. Dean left them alone for a couple of hours to catch up, and she already missed his absence. That was the longest they were apart in a week, and she was getting mad at herself for feeling this way. Garth sensed the tension between his two friends:  
“So babe, what’s going on here?” he asked after a while, sensing her discomfort.  
“What do you mean?” she played coy, but knew exactly what he was talking about.  
“Come on Y/N, you know what I mean. You and Dean. You can cut the sexual tension with a knife around here. So did anything happen?”  
She blushed a little and Garth almost choked on his beer: “You are blushing? Man, you have it bad. I’ve never seen you like this before. Spill the beans kiddo”  
“I like him Garth, I really do” she almost whispered, looking at the wall behind him. “But I’m not sure that he likes me that way too.”  
“You are kidding, right?” Garth exclaimed. “Don’t you see how he looks at you? Like you are some delicate flower that he can’t wait to pick.” He chuckled at his own joke and continued: “I’ve never seen him like this before. Sure, he is a care taker; despite his rough exterior, he has the biggest heart I have ever seen. But this is too much even for him. He hasn’t left your side for a whole week, has he?” he looked at her questioningly and she slowly nodded. “Well, I rest my case” he snickered and Y/N smiled hopefully. She was sitting in her bed, her back leaned on the headboard and Garth was on the bed next to her, so she hugged him tightly, whispering “thanks” as Dean walked in. He saw the scene in front of him and almost ran out again, but Y/N opened her eyes and looked at him with so much warmth, a big smile spreading over her lips, that he gulped and went to the bed and sat on the other side of her, almost ripping her out of Garth’s embrace with some lame excuse about her stitches and how she shouldn’t strain them too much. Garth smiled widely and winked at her, and she blushed again. Dean watched them puzzled and although he knew better, he was jealous. Really jealous. The whole time Garth was there, he watched intently for any sign of something going on between him and Y/N, and as there were none, he started questioning his judgment. That night Garth left for a case and he was almost relieved to see him go. 

Sammy noticed his brother’s infatuation with their guest and smiled a little every time they touched or gazed at each other longingly when the other one wasn’t looking. He really liked Y/N and he liked even more seeing his brother happy, so he dreaded the day when she would leave, afraid for his brother’s heart. So he decided to talk to him about her and to see what he thought about trying to persuade her to stay there in the bunker with them. When Garth left and Y/N fell asleep, he came to her room and caught Dean staring at her like always from his couch; he motioned for him to join him in the kitchen for a beer, and Dean reluctantly peeled his eyes off her and followed him. As soon as they were settled at the table, Sammy started:  
“Listen Dean, I’ve been thinking. What do you say we ask Y/N to stay here with us? We could use some help with the research and on the hunts and I really think that she fits here great.”  
Dean’s eyes sparkled at his brothers words, but his face fell slightly: “I’d love to Sammy, but I’m not sure that she would. Remember what she said in the hospital? She is too independent and wild.”  
“Yeah, but things changed since the hospital, didn’t they?” Sammy looked at Dean pointedly and Dean wanted to play dumb, but changed his mind and sighed: “I don’t know Sammy. I really like her. I might even love her. But I’m not sure she feels that same” he said looking everywhere but at Sam.  
Sam snickered: “Are you blind Dean or just plain stupid? Of course she likes you. The way you two look at each other, like young puppies in love, is just adorable. She sighs every time you touch her, and when you leave the room she watches the door holding her breath until you come back. She loves you too idiot, so you better do something about it before she changes her mind and leaves us forever.”  
Dean looked at Sammy incredulously, his heart jumping a little from joy. “You think?” he asked and Sammy smiled widely: “I know. So you better do everything you can to keep her here, or I swear to God I will kick your ass.”  
Dean jumped from his chair and hugged his little brother, running back to her room.  
“Tomorrow Dean, don’t wake her up in the middle of the night” Sammy yelled smiling widely and Dean just mumbled “ok, ok” before closing the door behind him and sitting on the bed next to her. He wanted to shake her awake at that moment and tell her how much he loved her, but her face was so peaceful, that he just leaned down, kissed her lightly on her lips, sighed and went back to his couch, watching her and plotting how to keep her here by him forever.

Y/N felt a warm touch on her lips, but she was too gone to acknowledge it and she smiled widely as she drifted back to sleep. The next morning when she woke up, her eyes drifted immediately towards the couch Dean was sleeping on and as she saw him, she remembered the kiss and smiled. She watched his sleeping face and marveled his chiseled lips, his strong jaw line and those bright shoulders that carried her everywhere she wanted and gave her a sense of security and home every time she was in them. She already felt a lot better, and was even a little sad because she knew that she would have to leave soon and a feeling of vast emptiness surrounded her at the thought. A low whimper escaped her lips as tears started falling down her face and she tried to wipe them away as silently as possible, but Dean woke up at the first stir he heard from her and his eyes widened as he saw that she was crying.  
“Sweetheart, are you ok? Are you hurting? What’s wrong?” he was all flustered and didn’t really know what to do. She just nodded slowly and pulled him towards her, burying her face in his neck, weeping quietly. He held her tight caressing her hair and rocking her gently back and forth. After a while she calmed down, looked him in the eyes and whispered: “I’m ok, it’s fine. Sorry about that, I don’t know what came over me.”  
Dean pressed his lips to her forehead. “Don’t worry Y/N. I am here. Would you like a bath?”  
She nodded and pulled away and watched him as he left the room, not sure why she was feeling so sad. She almost never cried, not in front anybody else at least and the fact that she felt close enough to Dean to let him see this vulnerable side of her completely disarmed her.  
He came back after ten minutes and scooped her up in his arms, carrying her to the bathroom. He put her gently on her feet by the tub and pulled her shirt off, leaving her only in her bra and panties and quickly turned around so that she could take them off, swallowing hardly as always at the sight of her half naked body. She stripped quickly and tried to climb in the bathtub, but when she lifted her left leg, her right couldn’t stand the pressure and she slipped a little, clutching his arm for support, hissing from the pain. He turned around swiftly and scooped her up again, painfully aware of her naked body against his and lowered her down in the hot water trying to look at her as little as possible, but failing miserably. She blushed fiercely and turned her eyes away from his as she sat in the bubbles and he grabbed her face forcing her to look at him:  
“Y/N, you are beautiful. All of you. Please don’t feel shy. I’m trying to make this as little awkward as possible for you, but it’s getting harder every day. I really… umm, I really like you Y/N” he said and she gulped.  
“I like you too Dean” she whispered and cupped his face, her fingers playing with his stubble. He leaned his face into her hand and closed his eyes, moaning from pleasure in the back of his throat. When he looked up at her again, her eyes were full of lust and love and he gulped, jumped up and started towards the door.  
“Jesus Y/N, you are driving me crazy. I’ll leave you alone now, because if I stay a minute longer I might do something really, really stupid and jump you here and now.”  
She whimpered in protest and he chuckled: “Just call when you are ready. I’ll be right here” and he closed the door behind him, leaning on it and closing his eyes. His whole body was excited, anticipation and desire gnawing at him, and he had to readjust his growing erection. If only one look did that to him, he wandered what would happen when she actually touched him, and all but expired at that thought. He wanted her so much, that it was almost painful. He stood there the whole time, clenching his fists and gritting his teeth, trying to control himself.

Y/N lay in the bathtub and bit her lips almost drawing blood from them. She craved Dean so much, that it was becoming unbearable. His touch, his smell, his looks and most of all, his kind heart melted her insides and she couldn’t take it anymore. So she called him, determined to do anything to seduce him. He came in immediately, and she smiled at the thought that he was waiting for her the whole time by the door. He grabbed a large towel and helped her up, wrapping it around her as soon as she was out of the water. He lifted her up again in his arms and started towards her room, and she put her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her as it was necessary, her face close to his. He started trembling and she felt his heart beating erratically, so she leaned even closer and whispered in his ear, her warm breath raising goose bumps down his spine: “I really like it when you hold me this close Dean.”  
His pupils widened, and he gulped and almost ran to her room now, not being able to control himself anymore. As soon as they were inside he put her down on her feet and turned around to catch his breath and calm down, but she wouldn’t have it. She dropped the towel unceremoniously on the floor and pressed her naked breasts to his back, her arms around his shoulders and started going up and down his chest with her hands. He growled, closed his eyes and threw his head back, moaning:  
“Y/N, baby, you are driving me crazy and I don’t want to hurt you. Maybe we should wait until you are feeling better”, but his body was saying something else as his bulge was getting harder with every stroke of her hand on his chest. She let her hand slide even lower, over his now rock hard cock and she whispered in his ear:  
“No more waiting Dean, now. Please”  
That was it for him. He turned around and crushed his lips to hers, his hands all over her body. His tongue explored her mouth in such a passion, that she let out a slow moan, her hands gripping tight on his hair. He put his hands below her ass and lifted her up, her legs wrapping around his waist and he carried her to the bed, sat down on it and pulled her into his lap, her legs straddling him. She started grinding her now wet core to the bulge under the sweatpants and he groaned loudly: “Baby, you are going to unman me. I want to enjoy you, this moment. Can we take it slowly?”  
She yelped against his lips and he smiled.  
“Ok, slowly” she moaned and he laid her down on her back and slid his sweatpants down together with his boxers and hovered above her, afraid that his body weight will hurt her. She saw his hard cock and gulped at the size of it and pulled him onto her whispering: “I’m not going to break Dean, don’t worry. Please, I want you.”  
Her sexy tone and the feel of her naked body against his, her skin soft as cashmere drove him crazy with lust and desire. His hands started down her neck, over her breasts, and he kissed her passionately, until they both gasped for air, and he started kissing and sucking down her neck, over her collarbone, her breasts. He tugged at her nipples gently with his teeth and she groaned again, arching her back, digging her fingernails into his back. His hand slipped between her legs and he started playing with her clit, earning another loud moan from her. He slid a finger inside her, making her writhe underneath him and he put a hand over her stomach, pushing her down to the mattress and licked a long stripe between her folds before taking her clit into his mouth and sucking gently at it, at the same time curling a second finger inside of her. She felt her orgasm coming and moaned “Dean, I’m gonna… I’m gonna… come”.  
“Come for me baby” he said and she did as told, screaming his name as the orgasm consumed her whole body. He led her through it, gently sucking on her clit and as she came down from her high he was right there again kissing her passionately, holding her close to him. She grabbed his ass and groaned in his ear: “Get inside me Dean, please, now” and he aligned himself and slowly, agonizingly slowly pushed himself into her, inch by inch, feeling her wet tightness engulfing him and gritting his teeth in concentration not to come right then. She let out a long moan and wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him even deeper inside her.  
“Baby you feel so good” he groaned and she rolled her hips, making him growl from the pleasure. “So tight and wet” he whispered nuzzling her earlobe and she all but screamed: “Dean, fuck me, please”  
He groaned and started moving, slowly at first, but then increasing his pace as he felt his control slipping with every roll of her hips. “Sooo good…” he panted again and she moved her hips even faster, her fingernails digging into his ass “faster baby, harder” she moaned and his thrusts became erratic. “Come for me baby, again” he squeezed from between his teeth and she let go screaming his name, her pussy clenching him inside her, making him completely lose control. He came deep inside her, shaking from the intensity of it all, and they both gasped for air as he collapsed on top of her on his elbows, careful not to crush her. She pulled him close to her and kissed him slowly, pouring all her feelings into this one kiss. He pulled out wincing, lay on the bed beside her and nestled her into his arms, her head on his shoulders, her leg around his waist and pecked small kisses over her eyes, her cheeks, her nose, lips.  
She sighed contently and whispered: “I love you Dean.”  
He gripped her even tighter and looked at her eyes: “I love you Y/N and I don’t want you to leave. I never want to be without you again. Will you stay, here with me?”  
She smiled widely. “Well ok, at least until you get bored with me”  
“You know that will never happen don’t you?” he said seriously. “I have never loved or wanted any woman like I love you. And I will never have enough of you.”  
She smiled and her hand slipped down to his cock again, making him twitch and rise from just one touch.  
“And I of you Winchester. Ok then. Forever” she whispered and pulled him on top of her, pumping his hard member and he snickered and slowly pushed inside of her, making her moan his name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's it. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Comments are always welcomed!


End file.
